I Have Feelings Too
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: Derpy really loved him but he treated her like an outcast.


Derpy shivered lightly from the sharp sting of the cold, piercing wind and rain whipping through her fur and mane as she stood on the sidewalk, awaiting the arrival of a pony she had agreed to meet up with. She held tightly under her wing a large, heart-shaped box of chocolate, caramel-filled candies as she knew this was the pony she was waiting for's favorite type of candy and she wanted him to be happy on their date for Hearts and Hooves Day. Derpy herself however, was not happy at the moment; in fact, she was very distressed and anxious. She had been undergoing some depression lately due to the actions of her certain, special somepony and the fact that he was late for their date wasn't making the situation anymore hopeful or comforting. She was beginning to worry that he stood her up; though she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

The not-so special somepony she had been waiting for, was the intelligent, brown stallion, known as Doctor Whooves. Why did she like him of all ponies? Others may ask; because she wasn't exactly popular amongst the other ponies. They often teased her because of her less than perfect eyes and clumsy tendencies. They told her she was ugly, weak, they called her a freak and they even poked fun at some more personal things like her love of muffins and even her own Cutie-Mark. She was shunned by the other ponies and because of this didn't have a whole, lot of friends. The only one close and true friend she did have lived all the way back in Cloudsdale and she missed her dearly.

Labeled as a 'retard' and a social outcast by the other curler ponies, Derpy was often lonely with only the constant letters from her friend in Cloudsdale to keep her company; that was until she met 'him'. It was at one of Pinkie Pie's parties where she had met the stallion. Pinkie had invited the whole town to that particular gathering, not leaving one, single pony without an invitation, not even Derpy. Despite the invitation however, she was still either bullied or ignored by the other ponies so she chose a quiet corner to sit in so she could begin writing another letter to her friend in Cloudsdale. She didn't expect however, to meet a new friend that night.

"Hello there Ms." His calm, polite voice spoke up as his shadow towered over her, darkening the view of the letter she was writing. The grey Pegasus glanced up to see the brown Earth Pony standing over her, shocked that he was even acknowledging her, let alone being nice to her.

"H-Hello..." She squeaked shyly as she slipped the note she was writing back into her navy-blue saddle bag, along with her pen, before standing up to greet him. She was just waiting for the insults and relentless teasing to come flying her way any moment now.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting here all by yourself; shouldn't you be dancing or talking with some of your friends?" He asked in both concern and sympathy, hidden by a thick layer of friendliness and curiosity.

"I...I don't have any friends..." The grey pegasus admitted somberly after a moment of silence, before flattening her ears an hanging her head in shame. It wasn't true that she was completely friendless though; she still had her Pen-Pal in Cloudsdale to talk to and though they were close enough to be sisters, she longed for friends she could see, hear and be close to, friends she could go shopping with, friends she could go to the movies with like most ponies did.

"Why ever not?" The brown pony asked, snapping Derpy back out of her thoughts.

"B-Because I'm a f-freak...The other ponies pick on me because my eyes aren't strait and I'm clumsy...They call me a r-retard and say t-that Ponyville would be better off if I were dead..." She explained shamefully as she felt tears well up in her crooked, amber eyes. It was then she felt him place a hoof under her chin and tilt her head up toward him so that their eyes met. His icey-blue eyes stared intently into her crooked eyes for so long that it seemed as if he where staring into her soul. She couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated and confused by his gaze as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Well I for one find your eyes unique and beautiful..." He spoke up after some time with a kind, gentle smile. Derpy found herself smiling through her tears as well. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

They would hang out almost every day after that; they would go window-shopping in different stores, go out to eat in different restaurants and on the weekends, they would meet up at one of their houses to play board games. Derpy had finally gained what she had always wanted; a real friend that she could see and hear that she could actually hangout and do things with. The more they hung out; the stronger their relationship grew and the more Derpy found herself wanting more from him. She loved the brown Earth Pony but not like a brother; she had fallen for the stallion. He was perfect, even flawless in her eyes; he was kind, intelligent, patient, understanding. She felt comfortable around him and he made her feel like she mattered so one fateful day when it was The Doctor's turn to host one of their gaming sessions at his house, Derpy decided to pop the big question.

"So...Uh...Doctor?" She spoke up, timidly, earning the other pony's undivided attention. She felt herself blush; she loved the way he focused on what she had to say carefully but because of her shy nature around him, it often made her nervous.

"H-Hearts and Hooves Day is coming up soon...A-Are you doing anything that day?" She asked with obvious hints riddled in her tone.

"Yes, I am going to be working..." Doctor Whooves replied with a small smirk. He knew where Derpy was going with this and he couldn't help but feel a bit flattered.

"A-Are you doing anything else? You know; anything special?" She timidly added with a small, nervous gulp.

"Well I was planning on going on an outing with somepony..." He began teasingly.

"Oh...Who...?" Derpy asked in slight disappointment as her ears flattened.

"It's somebody we both know..." Doctor Whooves smirked as he placed his hoof over Derpy's hoof.

"Me?!" Derpy gasped with excitement, perking up all the more once The Doctor nodded happily to confirm it.

"I got a date! I got a date!" The grey Pegasus cheered as she took to the skies, flying about excitedly. She then lowered herself back down to the ground awkwardly when she saw the look of surprise on her partner's face.

"D-Did I make it weird?" She asked worriedly.

"No, not at all dear." The Doctor replied with a light chuckle as Derpy smiled bashfully. Derpy was happy; she felt like she was on top of the world and that nothing could dampen her good mood until that fateful night at The Grand Galloping Galla. Derpy had worn a navy-blue, Victorian-style, evening gown with white frills and puffy sleeves that she had bought from a thrift shop. She was often teased for wearing this gown because it resembled something that an elderly pony would wear but Derpy liked it and that was all that mattered to her. She wore dark-blue heels on her front hooves to match and had her dishwater-blonde mane tied up in an elegant bun.

Doctor Hooves was the first to complement her on her looks by telling her that her attire looked 'classy'. The two then sat on a nearby bench and chatted away about their usual interests over drinks. As they chatted Derpy found herself gradually scooting closer to the brown stallion. After a while, Doctor Whooves told Derpy that she was making him uncomfortable by sitting so closely to him. That cut her like a knife; the love of her life was rejecting her and it burned just as badly as the teasing insults she would receive from the other ponies about her flaws.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...I'm sorry!" She apologized tearfully before disappearing into the crowd.

"Ditzy Doo; wait!" The Doctor called out to her as he galloped off after her, the loud party music making his voice go unheard along with Derpy's soft sobbing. Luckily for him she was in too much emotional pain to think of flying away so he was able to catch up to her outside. He then explained to her that she did nothing wrong and that he didn't mean to hurt her; he had just never been in a relationship before and he just didn't know how to handle Derpy sitting so closely to him. The two hugged it out and went back in to enjoy the party.

This however was the last time Ditzy Doo ever saw the brown stallion as he seemed to be distancing himself from her since the incident. He even canceled their regularly scheduled game days, claiming that he had to work on those days now. Derpy knew the truth though and it sent the poor Pegasus Pony into a great depression. It was all her fault and she knew it. It's not like she would expect an intelligent, handsome stallion such as The Doctor to love a retard like her anyway. She felt anger boil within her at the very thought as she stood on the sidewalk alone in the cold, pouring rain.

She bit her trembling lip as she felt warm tears of heartbreak and betrayal cascade down her cheeks. The rain soaked her mane, fur and tail well as it also helped hide her tears from the public. She turned her attention to nearby couple who were chatting and laughing happily. She despised them so; how dare they be happy in her presence when she felt so miserable and lonely. The bitter loneliness she had once felt during the bullying had returned and it was all his fault. Somepony who had once made her feel content and safe now made her feel like she was a worthless outcast.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! HUH?! WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" She suddenly screamed into the dark, cloudy skies angrily at no one in particular. She had gained the unwanted attention of a few bystanders but she didn't care, she didn't understand why the love of her life was doing this to her, why a pony she use to think was nice was suddenly acting so shallow and judgmental.

"IS IT BECAUSE OF MY EYES?! IS IT BECAUSE MY EYES AREN'T STRAIT YOU SICK JERK?! YOU TOLD ME YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE BEAUTIFUL! YOU LIAR!" She screeched as she reared up on her hind-legs, rolling her fore-hooves aggressively before stomping them onto the concrete hard enough to crack it. She then mule-kicked over a nearby trashcan, causing a few other ponies to flee in terror.

She suddenly spread her wings, flapping them rabidly, which caused her to drop the soggy box of candy she had brought for him before flying over onto the train tracks. She figured she might as well do him and the rest of Equestria a favor as she laid down, curling up in the middle of the tracks and folding her wings down by her sides.

"Just because I'm different, that doesn't mean I don't have feelings...I-I really loved you..." She sniffled as she looked up toward the dark sky longingly. She could hear the distant sound of the train's approaching whistle as she felt it's bright headlight shine upon her. She could see it getting brighter and brighter from the corner of her crooked eye as the train neared closer but she just kept her gaze to the sky.

"Sorry I'm late darling; I..." Doctor Whooves prepared his excuse as he arrived at where he and Derpy had agreed to meet but he stopped when all he saw that was left of his special somepony, were a few, bent, grey feathers and a soggy, crumpled-up box of chocolates...

THE END...


End file.
